waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Winnie the Pooh
Winnie the Pooh is a 2011 American animated musical comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 51st animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. Inspired by A. A. Milne's stories of the same name, the film is part of Disney's Winnie the Pooh franchise, the fifth theatrical Winnie the Pooh film released, and Walt Disney Animation Studios' second adaptation of Winnie-the-Pooh stories. Jim Cummings reprises his vocal roles as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger, Ken Sansom reprises his vocal role as Rabbit in some scenes but to date this is Ken Sansom's final role as Rabbit, Peter Cullen reprises his role as Eeyore in some scenes, while series newcomers Travis Oates, Tom Kenny, Craig Ferguson, Bud Luckey, and Kristen Anderson-Lopez provide the voices of Piglet, Rabbit, Owl, Eeyore and Kanga respectively. In the film, the aforementioned residents of the Hundred Acre Wood embark on a quest to save Christopher Robin from an imaginary culprit while Pooh deals with a hunger for honey. The film is directed by Stephen Anderson and Don Hall, written by A. A. Milne and Burny Mattinson, produced by Peter Del Vecho, Clark Spencer, John Lasseter and Craig Sost, and narrated by John Cleese. The film was released on April 15, 2011 in the United Kingdom, and on July 15, 2011 in the United States. Production for the film began in September 2009 with John Lasseter announcing that they wanted to create a film that would transcend generations. The film also features six songs by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez, as well as a rendition of the Sherman Brothers' Winnie the Pooh theme song by actress and musician Zooey Deschanel. The film is dedicated to Dan Read, who had worked on Disney films including The Emperor's New Groove and Chicken Little, and died on May 25, 2010. This was also Huell Howser's (who voices the Backson in the epilogue) only film role. Plot Winnie the Pooh wakes up one day to find that he is out of honey. While out searching for more, Pooh discovers that Eeyore has lost his tail. Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Owl, Kanga and Roo come to the rescue while Tigger has his bouncing fun, and Christopher Robin decides to hold a contest to see who can find a replacement for Eeyore's tail. The prize for the winner is a fresh pot of honey. After many failed attempts for what would replace Eyesore's tail (including a cuckoo clock, then a yoyo, an umbrella, a dartboard, misc toys, a vane, and a concertina), Kanga suggests that they use a scarf, which unravels. The next day, Pooh goes to visit Christopher Robin and he finds a note that says Gone Busy Out, Back Soon (misspelled as ''Gon Out Bizy Back Soon). Because Pooh is unable to read the note, he asks for Owl's help. Owl's poor reading comprehension skills lead Pooh and his friends to believe that Christopher Robin has been abducted by a ruthless and mischievous monster they call the ''Backson and Owl describes it in a song that is shown in a chalk-drawn scene. Rabbit plans to trap the Backson in a pit, which they think he will fall into after following a trail of items leading to it. Meanwhile, Tigger, who wants a sidekick to help him defeat the Backson, recruits Eeyore to be a second Tigger. He dresses up like the Backson and tries to teach Eeyore how to fight. Eeyore, who is doing this against his will, escapes from Tigger and hides underwater. After a failed attempt to get honey from a beehive, Pooh's imagination combines with his hunger get the better of him which has ended up eating some mud and later, accidentally falls into the pit meant for the Backson. Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Piglet, Eeyore (who has found an anchor while he is hiding to replace his own tail) try to get him out, but fall in themselves. Piglet, who did not fall in, attempts to get Pooh and friends out of the trap (though continuously irritating Rabbit with over-interpretations of his instructions), but he runs into Tigger, still in his Backson outfit, and mistakes him for the actual monster. Piglet escapes from Tigger on a red balloon, which knocks some of the storybook's letters into the pit. After the chase, Tigger and Piglet fall into the trap as well, where Eeyore reminds Tigger that he, being the only one, is the most wonderful thing about Tiggers. Eventually, Pooh figures out to use the fallen letters to form a ladder, and his friends are able to escape the pit. They soon find Christopher Robin, and tell him about the Backson, but he clarifies, saying that he meant to be back soon. The hunny pot prize has given to the red balloon from earlier, much to Pooh's dismay. Later, Pooh visits Owl only to find that Owl is the one that has taken Eyesore's tail, not realizing that is belongs to Eeyore. Owl has been using Eeyore's tail as a bell-pull for his door. Pooh chooses to leave and return the tail to Eeyore instead of sharing a pot of honey with Owl. Christopher Robin is proud of Pooh's selflessness and rewards him with a large pot of honey. Voice cast * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * Jack Boulter as Christopher Robin * Travis Oates as Piglet * Bud Luckey as Eeyore * Peter Cullen as Eeyore (some scenes) * Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Kanga * Wyatt Hall as Roo * Ken Sansom as Rabbit (final role) * Tom Kenny as Rabbit * Craig Ferguson as Owl * Huell Howser as Backson * John Cleese as the Narrator Songs * Winnie the Pooh (performed by Zooey Deschanel and M. Ward) * The Tummy Song (performed by Jim Cummings and Robert Lopez) * A Very Important Thing to Do (performed by Zooey Deschanel) * The Winner Song (performed by Cast) * The Backson Song (performed by Craig Ferguson and Cast) * It's Gonna Be Great (performed by Jim Cummings and Bud Luckey) * Everything is Honey (performed by Jim Cummings, Zooey Deschanel, Robert Lopez and Cast) * Finale (performed by Jim Cummings, Zooey Deschanel, Robert Lopez and Cast) * So Long (performed by Zooey Deschanel and M. Ward) * The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (performed by Jim Cummings) Adaptation The film is primarily based on three stories found in the Milne books. Two stories are from Winnie the Pooh: In Which Eeyore Loses a Tail and Pooh Finds One and In Which Piglet Meets a Heffalump. The other story is found in The House at Pooh Corner: In Which Rabbit Has a Busy Day and We Learn What Christopher Robin Does in the Mornings. Some elements, such as the gang thinking that Christopher Robin has been captured by a monster, are based on events from the film Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin. International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Winnie the Pooh/International. Category:2011 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Winnie-the-Pooh films Category:Films produced by Peter Del Vecho Category:Films produced by Clark Spencer Category:Films directed by Stephen J. Anderson Category:Films directed by Don Hall Category:Film scores by Henry Jackman Category:American sequel films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation